Daisy and Leo Blows Up Thier Parents/Arrested/Punishment by Mr. Read
Daisy (GoAnimate): I'm going downstairs to take a drink of water. *As Daisy (GoAnimate) went downstairs, Doris (GoAnimate) saw Daisy (GoAnimate) out of her room. *Doris (GoAnimate): Daisy, I can't believe you came out of your room while you're grounded forever. That's it! You're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded forever! Go upstairs to your room, now! *Daisy (GoAnimate) went back upstairs to her room. *Diasy (GoAnimate): Well, that does it! I'm done. I'm so sick of this crap! Everyday, it's a same thing. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Daisy, how dare you do this to me? That's it! You're grounded forever! Go upstairs to your room now! And a worst part is I will get revenge on my parents for all they grounded me. I think I will kill my parents after I killed the trick-or-treaters of Halloween. Before I will do this, I had a plan. I will called Leo. *Dasiy (GoAnimate) calls Leo (GoAnimate) on her phone. *Leo (GoAnimate): Hi, Daisy. *Daisy (GoAnimate): Hi, Leo. I just got the idea to kill my parents because I'm sick of tired of them always grounding me. I was wondering if I will be willing to help. *Leo (GoAnimate): So, you're trying to kill your parents? Oh, my God! *Daisy (GoAnimate): Yes. I'm planning to kill my parents. Do you think it's a good idea. *Leo (GoAnimate): No way. I think it's an awesome idea. I had no idea how to kill my parents after you kill yours. *Daisy (GoAnimate): Yes. *Leo (GoAnimate): OK, I will met you in the dungeon room tonight. *Daisy (GoAnimate): Yes. Bye. *That night... *Leo (GoAnimate): Anyway, let's get right into making our plan. I don't wanna waste any time. So, I guess we can talk about how to make two bombs in two packages and give our parents and kill our parents. Any ideas? *Daisy (GoAnimate): Yes. There's here. *Leo (GoAnimate): Sounds good. *Leo (GoAnimate) and Daisy (GoAnimate) made two bombs and put them in the packages and bring them to their houses and give the packages to their parents. The next morning... *Doris (GoAnimate): To Mom. With Love. From Caillou. Do not open till 6 o'clock. Hmm. I wonder what's in it. *Daisy (GoAnimate): What do you see? Within the package, huh, she will be find and in genially little delight. *Leo (GoAnimate): Set so when the clock is like this. *Diasy (GoAnimate): Our parents will be blasted out of our homes forever! *Caillou (GoAnimate): No! *Rosie (GoAnimate) ran into her house. *Daisy (GoAnimate): We are on in 18 seconds. 15 seconds. 14 seconds. 13 seconds. *Rosie (GoAnimate) came to the rescue but it was too late. It was 6 o'clock and Daisy (GoAnimate) and Leo (GoAnimate)'s parents were blown up by a bomb in their packages. *Bus Driver (GoAnimate): Oh, no! I think I just heard the explosion coming inside the houses. I will call the police about this. *Police 1 (GoAnimate): Oh, my God. OK, thank you for telling us. We'll be there as soon as possible. *Police 2 (GoAnimate): What is it, now? *Police 1 (GoAnimate): We just got a call for someone who lives in 69 grounded drive. We have to go. *Police 2 (GoAnimate): Whoever use a bomb will be arrested. Let's go. *Police Men (GoAnimate) went to Daisy (GoAnimate)'s house and Leo (GoAnimate)'s house. *Police 1 (GoAnimate): Oh, no. This is bad. It looks like there's a murder in the houses. *Police 2 (GoAnimate): We will find whoever it is. *Police Men (GoAnimate) went to Peter Pipper Pizza and found Leo (GoAnimate) and Daisy (GoAnimate). *Police 1 (GoAnimate): Hey, what are you kids doing here? *Daisy (GoAnimate): OK, we can fist that we killed our parents. We were tired of them always grounding us. We killed our parents. *Police 1 (GoAnimate): Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! How dare you kids killed your parents? That's it! You're going to jail. *Police Men (GoAnimate) took Leo (GoAnimate) and Daisy (GoAnimate) to jail. *Police 2 (GoAnimate): This is your cell and your apartment new home. Oh, and you also have a visitor. *Leo (GoAnimate): Oh, no! It's Mr. Read. *Daisy (GoAnimate): Mr. Read, what are you doing here? *Mr. Read (GoAnimate): I'm here to bail you two out of jail temporally to give you two some punishment day. You see, your parents were killed by you two. *Daisy (GoAnimate): Wait a minute. You're bailing us out of jail? *Leo (GoAnimate): Yay! We're getting out of jail! That's good. Thanks, Mr. Read. *Mr. Read (GoAnimate): I said, temporally! You dummies! Besides, the punishment day will be so bad than during it! Now, let's go to my house so we can get started with a punishment day! *They went to Mr. Read (GoAnimate)'s house. *Mr. Read (GoAnimate): First punishment, throwing a phone at your faces! *Mr. Read (GoAnimate) throws his phone at Leo (GoAnimate)'s face and Daisy (GoAnimate)'s face. Daisy (GoAnimate) and Leo (GoAnimate) screamed in pain. *Mr. Read (GoAnimate): Second punishment, forcing you two to watch my show. This is a punishment because even though my show is scary and you two crying babies are too wimpy to handle this in it. *Leo (GoAnimate): No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Don't let us watch Arthur! It is so scary! We don't like it anymore! *Mr. Read (GoAnimate): Well, that's too bad! You are watching my show and that's final! *After 10 Arthur Episodes... *Leo (GoAnimate): *screaming* This is so scary! I want my mommy! *Mr. Read (GoAnimate): I'm sorry! Your mommy is not coming to help you maybe because you killed her! Third and final punishment, coconsion time! *Mr. Read (GoAnimate) hits Daisy (GoAnimate) and Leo (GoAnimate) and let them fell into the floor. *Mr. Read (GoAnimate): Good. Knocked out right. Note, they will go back to jail when they are really bad. Some note that this is not of Daisy Gets Grounded and Leo Gets Grounded series. Their parents will come back to GoAnimate YouTube.